Imperfection rewrite
by Midnight-Rose4563
Summary: A Lost friendship, A witches spell,a feuding family.From losing your memory to seeing a familiar face.A girl from the past and a girl from the present.A secret withheld, a love that might last.A rewrite on my story imperfection.Sometimes the truest things are imperfect. fax, Au.
1. Chapter 1

The rewrite of my third story i wrote.

Disclamier:I own nothing but the plot and the spell that`s in bold. Jp owns maximum ride.

* * *

A Girl no more than 9 was bent over a boy around the same age. The boy was withering in pain from a wound that was bleeding all over the floor.

The girl had beautiful golden blonde hair with brown streaking in it, sparkling sapphire eyes and fair skin was muttering under her breath while holding a knife in her hand. On the floor next to her was an old book with a leather cover and torn pages that looked much older than it was.

But what stood out from the 2 figures on the floor was the necklace around her neck. It was a white flower. Make that a gardenia. It was rare because the people who wore them lived in Versailles in France. Plus the necklace she wore around her neck was rare because the owner was the princess of Versailles.

So why was the princess of Versailles here in the forest outside of the Boys kingdom?

She looked at the book and read the words on the page carefully. After reading she turned back to the withering Boy in front of her, taking the knife and slicing it along her right palm.

"**With my blood, I give it to thee, in exchange for reincarnation. Never in this lifetime will we meet again, but soon we will meet again.**

"She chanted as she placed her bleeding palm against his own, but not before cutting his palm.

"**I mend our blood; we for eternity shall be connected at heart."**She continued, ignoring the shouts she was hearing from not far away.

"**From stars above and beyond, reach thee and send the healing white light from above into him and vanish his wounds, mending us for eternity..."**She finished, a white light coming from the sky, wrapping it around their joined hands. It blew the girls hair as it mended the blood.

With the last of her remaining strength, she reached her left hand and ripped her necklace off her neck and shoving into the boy's limp left hand, as a memory and a clue on finding her in her next life.

As she felt her life fading away, she bent down and placed a gentle and light kiss on his lips. It was a memorable moment for the girl as she began to fade away. The daisy`s in the meadow they were in moved swiftly with the wind as the white light began to disappear from their hands.

The girl then let her eyes close, as she took in her last breath of air and collapsed against the Boy.

Royal Guards came from the right not a minute later and were shocked to see the prince lying there in a pool of blood unconscious .They ran to his side checking for a pulse and major injuries.

What shocked them was that he had no visible wound and had a strong and normal pulse. But what confused them the most was the necklace that the prince was clutching onto as if his life deepened on it.

They moved his form onto a horse and took him back to the palace and to the healer in the castle. When they had finally got the necklace out of his hand the healer had gasped. The guards in the room were about to ask what was wrong when the doors burst open and the queen and king came rushing in to see their son. The healer stepped back letting the queen get to his bed side."What happened to him?"The king asked as he watched his wife cry over their son's unconscious body. "We went looking for him and were sent to look in the forest and we found him like this in a pool of blood in an empty field."

"Is he okay?"The queen asked her voice weak, afraid of what the answer might be.

This time, the healer answered the queen."He is going to be fine. He didn't seem to have any injuries on his body and his pulse is normal for his age. Just he might be different when he wakes up, meaning he might forget things that have recently happened to him. Other than that, he is going to be fine."

The queen almost burst into tears again, thankful that her 10 year old son was going to be okay.

"But what was odd was that I found this in his hand, and he wouldn't let go of it no matter what I tried. But I finally got it out."The healer said, showing the necklace to the king.

The king took one look at the piece of jewelry in his hand before Turing around and storming out of the room, with the commander of the guards behind him.

"Your highness, what is wrong?"The commander asked falling into step with the king as he almost ran to the conference room. He didn't answer storming into the room, startling the people in the room who have been waiting for the king to return.

He marched up to his spot and slammed his hands down, throwing the necklace to the middle of the long table.

"It was a set royal family of Versailles has attacked my son, the future king of this kingdom. He grabbed this necklace, leaving a clue as to who his attacker was. All because of the feud we had when we bandied their hare to the throne from seeing our son ever again. I want all of our troops armed and ready to storm the palace. We are getting revenge on them for attacking my son."Was all the king said before he left to get ready for battle.

Deep in the forest, hidden behind many weeds, trees and hills was an old little cottage. Inside was a figure with a black clock with the hood up, faced the bubbling pot.

The pot was bubbling and was the shade of green when it suddenly changed blue and fog rose from the fire beneath the pot. It formed a moving picture that showed the necklace the girl had worn. Then it showed the prince`s hand, a clear cut white scar standing out against his olive toned skin on his palm.

The figure then laughed, a grin slowly appearing on their face.

* * *

**Its late, sorry it`s short but it will get longer as i update.I will try to update next weekend ,that goes for all of my stories.R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

A girl around the age of 7 was in the garden working. She was the only one there since the gardener was in the green house watering the plants. She had Black ebony hair cut in a short hair style that barley brushed her shoulders, sparkling green eyes and tanned skin. Her small hands had many little scratches on them and smelled like Soap from all the chores she did as a servant there.

She was in the garden cutting the roses when all of a sudden she cried out in pain as she collapsed to the ground. Clutching her head, she screamed in agony rolling around as it would stop the pain. Having heard her screams, some servants came running towards her, including the gardener.

They didn't know what to do as they kneeled down beside the screaming girl. "Go and get Annette (**A-NET)** and bring her down her at once!"The gardener shouted at them, feeling the girl's forehead that was on fire. "Mary, go to the faucet in the greenhouse and wet the rag you have, then bring it back here."The gardener, Alexander, ordered the servant named Mary. She nodded and ran to the greenhouse. That only left the gardener, And 2 other maids with the little girl."Marisa, place the blanket you have under her head, and Kelly get her a glass of water for her."He said, grabbing the little girl's hand that immediately gripped his large hand, digging her nails in his hand.

The maid that went to get the healer, Annette, came running back with Annette not far behind. Janice showed her to the girl and stood back. Annette quickly kneeled next to the girl and felt the girl's forehead."What happened?"She asked looking up at Alexander."I don't know, I was in the greenhouse watering the plants when I heard her scream. When I got her she was on the floor in pain."She nodded, taking in all the information.

Mary came back from the greenhouse with a damp cloth in her hands."Here is the cloth you asked for."She said, handing it to Alex. He nodded and turned back to the little girl, and put the damp cloth on her forehead.

He was worried, you could tell. His expression was blank, but his eyes showing his true worries. Alex was the girl's father figure, since her parents died when she was young. She was taken to the place of Monsea when she was only 4, a little blushing girl. She was taken care of, the queen made sure of it, and didn't start working till the age of 6. Even then, she only did small jobs like sweeping the floor, washing the dishes or tending to the garden. When she first met Alex, the Gardner, they became fast friends. Alexander, or Alex for short, always wanted a daughter, but never had a wife who bore children he desperately wanted. He wasn't about to go out and get some random women pregnant just to have a kid, no, he thought his child would have both a mother and a father. When she turned 6, hope shinned above him. A Lovely woman had been brought to the palace to work. The old saying, 'love at first sight' was true. Well for them it was. They fell in love and soon got married. But luck wasn't on his side. Even thought they tried for a baby many times, she never got pregnant. So this girl was his last hope of ever having a child.

The healer grimaced. 'What`s going on with this girl? She has a high fever but what's causing it?'She though."Pick her up, but be careful, and take her to my room. Set her down and I`ll see what I can do."She said to the gardener. He nodded and scooped the girl in his arms, careful not to wake her or jolts her, and carried her to the healer's room.

…

Max wasn't used to being switched into someone's body that wasn't hers. But she had to get used to it, because of the bond/spell she used on her and the young prince.

After her body had disappeared, she was taken through a portal sent for her and ended up in the forest. Even though she was in the woods and alone, she knew where she was to go and wasn't afraid. On her way there she tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and when she regained her footing she noticed her hands were see through. 'Well I didn't know that I turned practically invisible, but hey, you learn something new every day.' She thought to herself. Shrugging it off, she continued her quest into the forest.

Finally arriving at her destined place, she went up to the door. Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened up for her. She quickly replaced her shocked expression and walked in the door. Once inside the door shut behind her again, and she wandered around in the familiar house. She knew what she was to do in there but she wanted to memorize everything before she changed into someone's body.

Heavy panting came from behind her and she turned around and ended up being licked by a wolf. She giggled and pet the pet who`s tongue rolled out of his mouth as she did so.

"Well, what brings you here, Princess?"Said a voice from behind her. She, unfrightend, turned away from the dog and over to where she heard the voice.

"You should know, I have already everything I could do with the spell, so I need a body."She simply replied.

"Ah, very well, I have the perfect body for you. It's in the young prince Nickolas place, so you're able to be close to him. Follow me, my dear."The figure said, waving a hand at her for her to follow him as he walked into a room.

Max followed the person in the cloak into a room that was dimly lit. It had a cauldron in the middle of the room over a burning fire, Selves lined with potions in glass bottles.

"She's only 7, 2 years under you. It was the best I could find, with everyone there. She`s a maid who just started and had been there since she was six. That's all I can tell you because that's all I know, but whatever you do, don't get caught. They will not hold back and kill you. Before you go, take that bag in the corner, it has basic things you might need and want to have with you at all times."He told her, and pointed to the corner of the room, where a black woven bag laid under a scarf and hat.

She took them and put the bag on.

So that's why she was here now, traveling into another body. The body of the 7-year-old maid at prince Nickolas`s place

…

Back in the healer's room, the queen was with her son. She had told the guards to wait outside so she could have some alone time with her son. Tears were shed behind the closed doors, and the queen was more than happy that her son was okay. She truly loved kids, and everyone could tell by the tender looks she had in her eyes when she spoke or saw them.

The prince, Nickolas, was resting, while his mom sang to him. Her soft angelic voice soothed him and made a small smile appear on his face .

His head was on her chest while The queen ran her fingers through his Jet black hair that was much like his Fathers.

He had finally fallen asleep when the doors opened and in came the gardener with a little girl in his gasped as he set the girl down on the bed opposite of the princes. The queen was shocked, so she gently set her son's head down on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him and crossed the room over to the healer had also just entered, not a second later than the man.

"What happened?" the queen asked, worry filled her voice.

"Well i was working in the greenhouse and she was cutting some roses. As i was working i heard her scream. I was worried about what had happened so i ran out to see if she was okay and she was on the floor clutching her head and screaming as if she was in pain."Alexander responded to the queen.

This time the healer spoke up."I am not sure on what caused this to happen to her , but i do know that she will be okay with the right care and treatment."She said as she moved to a wall that held all of her supplies for treating people. Unlocking the cabinet, she took out many bottles that held many items in them. Some had leafs in them others had liquids in them.

"Now if you please, I need some, you can help me with her. Your highness, go back and take care of your might need something when he wakes up so it's best if you are by him at all times. I'll keep you posted on her health when i have the answers."Annette said, not making eye contact as she was too busy with the girl's heath.

The queen nodded and knew not to question her for she was the best healer they could crossed the room back to her son who was snoring smiled, 'Just like his father. 'She thought as she smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

...

About 4 hours later, the girl woke. She had been asleep for almost 5 hours after she had been it wasn't the same girl as before, it was princess max in her body.

The queen was still in the room as well as the healer with the prince. Alexander had to go and finish his work even though the queen said he didn't have young prince was quietly reading on the bed, for he knew not get into trouble because his father would punish queen was sitting with he son on the bed listing to him talk while the healer was making sure the girl was okay.

The 7-year- old girl laying on the cot wrinkled her nose and blinked open her eyes, taking in her healer, who was checking something on a chart , noticed she was awake and set down her clipboard."Hello, Serena are feeling well?" She asked.

Luck fro max, she already knew everyone in the place from her times there spent playing with the prince when they were friends.

She didn't want to speak so she nodded her smiled" well Alexander was worried sick about you.I think i`ll go and get him for you."And with another smile, she left the room.

As she left, a guard came in and told something to the smile Disappeared and a frown was on her face. She said a small goodbye to her son and left with the guard as he lead her out the room.

Max, or should i say , Serena, pushed herself up on her elbows and then into a sitting prince was still reading his book, so engrossed he didn't notice the girl staring at him.

Max smiled, 'Too easy."She thought to herself, as an evil grin appeared on her face.

...

Well sorry it took so long. I had to rewrite this chapter since i didn't like the original one i had.I was going to write more but i wanted to save that for the next chapter.

So basically, max has begun her mission, and that mission is for you to figure out. What is her mission?Why is Nick(fang) so important to her quest? Will her secret get found out?

Find out next time i update.:)

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

"Rumor has is that if you go into the forest and down a lone dirt path, you`ll be lost forever and nobody will ever find you!"Exclaimed the little girl.

It has been 2 years since Prince Nickolas was kidnapped. He was now 11 years old and was growing up without any threats on his life. The kingdom was still under control.

But for max, she had switched from the little girl, Serena, and switched into a new girl; named Amaris*.She had Platinum blonde hair and amber eyes with a fair complexion with freckles. She was the daughter of the Town`s Medic.

When they came to the palace, she was sent to play with the prince, and they became fast friends.

Right now they were in the palace library, talking about the many fairytales they read.

"So marey, what` s your favorite fairytale?"The Prince asked.

"I don't know, I have a lot of favorites, like 'Cow`s head', 'Children`s Handprints', 'Girl in white,'La Llorona'and a lot more. I love the creepy ones but also the ones with a lesson with it. What legends do you like nick?"

The young boy shrugged his shoulders and looked over at the 10 year old girl."I guess I like them all. They are all good and creepy."

Amaris aka max, smiled at him and went to look for another book to read, leaving the young prince who was stuck in thoughts.

He flipped over his left hand, tracing the scar with his fingers that contrasted against his skin. It shone out like a sore thumb. He couldn't help but rack his brain for the reason he had gotten the scar. All he could remember was that he was taken from his home and was tied up. Binds covered his arms, legs and he had a gag, and a blindfold was out over his eyes.

He was put into the bag of a carriage, as he heard the heavy footsteps of horses. The prince was tossed around, since he wasn't safely strapped down, so he was jerked around the wagon.

Have given up on thinking that anyone was going to save him, he didn't put up a fight as his captor's took him out of the wagon.

The rest is a blank; he didn't know what happened after. Any time he would try to remember what happened, something was blocking him from the memory, but why?

Amaris walked towards the books, stopping once to glance back at the prince. When she glanced back she saw him glancing down at his palm.

She smilled.'At least he hasn't forgot about it."

Back in the King`s chamber's, He was bent over a table, looking at a map. He needed a plan. As he consulted the map`s, a memory popped into his mind as his eyes passed over the word _VERSALLIES._ It had brought him confusion when they had proof that their daughter wasn`t the one who attacked the prince. King Dominick was protective of his son, prince nick. But when he found out that the princess wasn't behind the attack, he had no clue where to look next.

Flashback:

He had stormed into the palace, catching the royal family of guard. He was angry and wanted some answers and revenge on the person behind the attack of his son. It was only the Queen and King in the throne room, along with guards from both kingdoms.

Storming into the throne room he drew his word holding ready if he needed it. King Jeb`s face turned from a normal expression to a shocked one when he saw King Dominick storm into the room, sword in hand.

Luckily before he could get any closer to the royal couple, Versailles guards stopped him.

"Jeb, What the hell were you thinking!?Your daughter tried to kill my son!"He yelled out, struggling against the guards holding him back. He wanted answers and wasn't going to leave until he got them.

"What are you talking about Dominick? My daughter was here all the time and wasn't not a part of trying to kill your son. You're wrong Dominick. "

What jeb said angered him ever more. He had proof that the princess was behind the attack on his son, Prince Nick.

"Are you Joking Jeb? Ive got the proof that your daughter was there when he was attacked!"He roared, the guard's tightening their grip on the man, holding him back. If it weren't for the men holding him back, he would have tackled jeb to the ground.

Now, the queen and the king were standing up, guards protecting them. Coming up from behind the queen, was the little girl they were talking about.

"Mommy, what's happing?"She said as she reached her mother, and tugging on her dress.

Once king Dominick saw the little girl, he stared moving around, trying to break through the guards hold on him.

"You, you monster! You almost killed my son!"He yelled, scaring the little girl. She whimpered and hid behind her mother`s legs.

"Dominick, you have no right to come in here and try to kill my daughter, and accuse her for something she never did!" Countered King Jeb.

"I have proof that she was behind the attack. That little Monster should be killed for what she did to my son!"His struggling came harder and harder as more guards came to hold him back. He was able to pull out the necklace of a gardenia.

The little girl gasped as she saw the man hold up the necklace."Mamma! He found my necklace!"The girl, Princess max Said.

The Kings both heard the girl when she pointed out the necklace. The queen kneeled down to be leveled with her daughter and asked, "What do you mean he found it?"

"Well, I lost my necklace when I was playing in the garden and I couldn't find it anywhere I looked. I thought that I was lost forever but he found it!"She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"When did you lose it honey?"Queen Valencia asked her.

"Um, I think it was around fall, and it was right after I got my puppy!"She exclaimed happily. The girl was so innocent.

"That was September 18th, my lord. I was on watch outside with her and she was playing with Princess, then she ran off so Princess Max went after her."A guard standing next to the king had explained.

King Jeb nodded For Him to continue."I went after her and found her by the rose bushes and princess was in her lap. I noticed that her necklace was gone but didn't think much of it."

Flashback ended

The little girl had not been there when Prince Nick was attacked. They couldn't be behind it, Could they?

* * *

Her name is pronounced A-mar(like mar from march)ris.

Sorry for not updating!

So over you is coming up next!R&R!


End file.
